


The scrolls of Merilaux [WIP]

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Archery, Based on a true story (sort of), Bows & Arrows, Factions, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fighting, Fights, Friendship, Funny, Kamauzanism, Light-Hearted, Merilaux, Minecraft, Minecraft story - Freeform, Online Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Religion, Strained Friendships, Swordfighting, Tags May Change, WIP, farming, mostly happy, rewritten, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: A re-writing of all of the Kamauzan scrolls, which are stories I wrote a while back, based off of my experiences playing on multiplayer servers on Minecraft, plus the newer set of stories. The individual chapters are set "Scrolls" in the order that they occured, starting with the earilest.Unfortunately, I lost most of the old work, but parts of it are still based off of what I  can remember - the original series was written well over a year ago.All of the players mentioned were renamed.





	The scrolls of Merilaux [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a Work In Progress, I'll be adding more stories and chapters regularly, at least once a day if possible.

Molrin Scrolls, section 1.1.

"Where it began"

Merilaux played Minecraft in multiplayer for the first time, armed with knowledge of how to survive based off of tutorials what she had seen. She first spawned in a room made of netherrack, with bright lava flowing down the sides. In the centre of the room was a large nether portal. She looked confused for a brief moment, due to the fact she had spawned in the nether, not the overworld, before treading cautiously up to the portal, where she was teleported to the main overworld, and what looked like a small village that had been built by some players. She found 2 people wandering around in enchanted diamond armour.  
She took a few steps back as she looked on at the figure, which was fighting another player. The fight was fairly breif, the enemy bursting into flames and falling to the ground with his inventory scattered. The victor walked towards the fallen fighter's items, which he picked up.  
Merilaux continued to walk onwards, attempting to look for somewhere to build a base or shelter to survive. But, there seemed to be no trees, except for one which she couldn't seem to break, and a single pig which did not drop any porkchops, so, she decided to go off to a different server, seeing as this one was a tad buggy.

Molrin Scrolls, Section 1.2.

"Cave-dwelling archers and the fierce spartans"

Second time lucky, she thought to herself. She joined a survival/factions server, where she quickly figured out how to do stuff, compared to the previous server. She first spawned in what at first glance seemed to be a square, roofless jail cell and/or arena, which had iron bars topped with stone bricks. Merilaux approached one of the four doors. The sign was a warning, stating that there were mobs, other players and things that could kill you outside the safety of the spawn. She was undeterred by this, and walked out into a forest where she found a fairly flat clear spot where she built a house. Suddenly a player named Kain snuck into her house and killed Merilaux, but not out of spite, it seemed.  
"Are you new?" he asked. "Yeah..." Merilaux responded in a confused tone as Kain gave her items back to her, before explaining other things as to how the server worked. "I take it you do not know how to lock a chest, it seems?" Kain asked as he peeked inside Merilaux's chest, which didn't have anything inside it other than a few blocks of dirt and items with little or no value.  
Kain used Merilaux's crafting table to make a single chest and a sign, which he used to demonstrate how to lock a chest, furnace or similar item. Kain then explained how factions worked on the server before inviting Merilaux to their faction and guiding her round their base, which was hidden in the front of a cave. There was a large, slightly crooked bridge made of stone bricks and plain stone which lead to the entrance, and either side of the bridge were 2 large stone torches, pillars with flaming netherrack atop which burned all day and all night.  
"This here's your room." Kain spoke as she lead Merilaux into a small room with a bed, crafting table, chest and furnace. Merilaux settled into her room before he explained about the faction, named ArcherClan. "When it comes to relations, it takes two for alliance, but merely one for war." He spoke as he mentioned the names of their 2 main enemy factions: Marvels and Spartans. The Spartans were a particularly fierce bunch, and as for the Marvels, their base was quite near to ArcherClan, but neither had attempted to infiltrate each other despite being enemies.  
By now, night was falling. It was getting dark. Merilaux needed to eat something to regenerate her hunger a little. She remembered seeing a tree outside the base and that trees would very occasionally drop apples. She walked out to try and get an apple as the torches faintly illuminated the surroundings. Kain walked out and saw Merilaux trying to clear the leaves of the tree. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to get an apple." Merilaux said. Kain left her to it in peace - peace that wouldn't be lasting too much longer.  
Kain ran onto the bridge as a flaming arrow flew past him and Merilaux. Neither of them knew what was happening. Turns out, a fighter from the Spartans had decided to single-handedly attack them both. "THIS. IS SPARTA!" the fighter shouted, before shooting at Kain with flaming arrows, which mush have also had a bit of knock back, too. Merilaux attempted to fight with what she had, but a stone sword and leather armour wasn't going to be enough to protect her sufficiently. Kain eventually got killed, but Merilaux on the other hand managed to put on a bit of a fight, surviving for about half a minute before she had lost all of her hearts.  
Both Merilaux and Kain re-spawned within the base, sealing off the door with some cobblestone.  
A few days later, some bad news came, however - the server was shutting down in a few days - for good. So, the short-lived adventure and war between the Archers and Spartans soon finished.

Molrin scrolls 1.3

"House on the riverbed"

Merilaux joined yet another server, this time with knowledge of how factions worked. She joined a server where the main spawn consisted of a large castle, along with some teleportation signs, each named east exit, west exit, north exit and south exit. She clicked on the east exit sign and was spawned into a forest, on top of a small bedrock platform. From there she wandered around and approached a long river, with a nice bit of flat land next to it. She swam into the river and from there she built a small wooden house that towered over the riverbank. Then, she was crafting a wooden sword, when she heard the door open. She ignored this, but quickly exited out of the crafting table when her health started to deplete ever so slowly. She turned around to find a guy named Sean attacking her. His weapon of choice, however wasn't ideal. Merilaux quickly punched Sean and ended up victorious. As for what he tried to kill Merilaux with, he tried to use a wooden pickaxe - not the best choice of weapon.  
"Such lunatic, bizarre actions cannot cause harm." Merilaux taunted. He didn't reply. He never seemed to say anything, as it was. He was a rather silent person, which made him all the more mysterious. Why did he choose to attack in the first place? He never said anything, so nobody, not even Merilaux, would have ever known. From there on in, Merilaux continued to survive as normal, before she found this thing called the mob arena, where groups of people would fight hordes of monsters, and the longer they survived, the better their reward at the end of it. From this, she managed to obtain many cool items, ranging from Minecarts to cake and even diamonds. Merilaux then found a faction to join, which had a base situated on a remote island with little resources. The base was small, consisting of a cobblestone chamber which resembled a bomb shelter of sorts, not that it could stand the blast of yet a single block of TNT, for it was so weak. There were 2 small rooms which belonged to two of the other faction members. Eventually the whole base was uninhabitable, due to the fact that a rival faction known simply as "Lords" had not only raided part of the island, but had killed one of Merilaux's faction mates, who was carrying resources that would just about let everyone survive. With the base and faction fully deprived of most items and resources, it was impossible to continue surviving, so Merilaux started afresh on yet another server. Molrin Scrolls section 1.4 "Shopkeeper on the hills" The spawn was large and fancy, a tall tower constructed from glass and stone bricks. Merilaux walked around the large building, trying to find the exit, which was harder than it needed to be. As she searched every inch of the building, she was unable to find an exit or anything. Not even a warp sign that lead to a random warp. That was, until, she saw someone advertising a home warp. She warped over there and found a small shop on some hills, run by a man named Kai. Kai was a friendly shopkeeper, and a generous one it seemed, for not only were his prices cheap, but he sold in bulk most of the time, and outside the hills of his shop were a load of half eaten or untouched cakes. "Why is there so much cake outside?" Merilaux asked. Cake was kinda expensive to make, requiring eggs, milk and sugar. "Oh, cake isn't rare here. In fact, there's so much of it it's not considered rare, due to the mob arena and an easy trick inside it. Same rule with diamonds." Kai explained the trick to Merilaux in the arena, leading her to a small staircase within a castle filled with mobs, left, right and centre. Merilaux stood on this one spot on the stairs, where no monsters could possibly attack you at all - you could be idle for 5 minutes and you probably wouldn't have died, and you'd have already hoarded about 10 cakes which you really don't need. Another common item from the mob arena was experience bottles. The fact that both experience bottles AND diamonds were so common lead to one thing: people wanting to enchant their items, but of course if you wanted a nice powerful weapon, you'd need bookshelves. And a LOT of books. This meant that strangely, Leather was more valuable than diamonds, and that the average price of a single diamond was merely $20 in game, but a single piece of leather was worth up to $850. Cows were rarely seen in the wild due to the high demand in leather.

Merilaux built a small house made out of cobblestone which partly stretched into the sea near Kai's shop. Although both Merilaux and Kai ran shops both near each other, they were still good friends, and there wasn't a competitive rivalry between them. A few months later, a new merchant named William moved in and built a small shop on a hill opposite Kai's shop, which by now Kai had transformed his shop & house into a miniature castle which he dubbed "Kai's Kingdom". It contained his house and shop at the back, a large wall of jungle wood logs which had lots of cocoa beans growing on them, and 2 small cobblestone huts, which were both quite dim inside. Inside the huts were 2 things: one contained a mushroom farm where he grew mushrooms to make mushroom soup with, and the second was a "Snow farm" which consisted of 2 snow golems inside and Kai would dig up the snowy trails left behind them.  
William was also as friendly as both Kai and Merilaux. Soon after, a small village occupied by the three of them was partly formed. There was also a have system where the three would often mine. Unbeknown to some others, William had an x-ray hack which allowed him, when mining, to see where rare ores such as diamond and emeralds were located, as well as dungeons - which was forbidden on the server. William and Merilaux kept the secret between them, but a week later got caught out by Marisa - a moderator on the server. "Please remove the x-ray, William. I know you're using it." Marisa asked. William obliged and did as she asked.  
Noticing all of the shops in such a small area gave Merilaux an idea. She saw someone who had built a large shopping mall, so Merilaux took this idea and built a fairly large mall situated just to the west of the village. There was a desert biome next to their village, where she cleared and flattened a base made of sand to build the mall upon. Kai was wandering when she saw Merilaux clearing the sand. "What are you doing?" Kai asked. "I'm planning on building a massive mall where we could perhaps run our shops together." Merilaux told Kai. Kai seemed interested and decided to help out by clearing the area until it was nice and flat. Merilaux then grabbed 4 torches to indicate the corners of the building. William soon turned up and helped the two with building the mall, which was rather tall. Each floor was 5 blocks high. In the centre of the mall was a small, circle-shaped hole in the ceiling which had been replaced with glass. The glass pattern was put into each floor in the same position, so that during the day, sunlight would light up most of the mall. Another person named Eric helped with the walls which were made out of smooth sandstone, building a small scaffold out of dirt so he could access most of the levels.  
Kai added his own part of the mall to the east of the entrance, which was a large shop which, despite it's size, was never fully optimised in terms of how much he used it or sold items in it.  
Eventually the mall was ready and some small shop spaces had been marked. From there, they invited customers to come and have a look around. However, such peace wasn't going to last forever.  
Soon after the creation of the mall, a war on the entire server ensued, mainly between the moderators and server staff. It all started when Michael became Head Admin on the server, and decided to abuse this power. Not only did he ban several innocent players, but he also had the nerve to ban several server staff, and it was rumoured that he somehow managed to temporarily ban the owner of the server. Needless to say, the owner banned him when he returned. But the chaos didn't end there. Instead, Melissa, the mod who had warned William over the use of x-ray mods, decided to go mad with power - in a rather good way. She promoted herself to Owner before giving everyone in survival access to creative mode for about 40 minutes, before she decided to reverse that decision of hers, and made herself a moderator once again.  
The resulting chaos caused by Michael alone was enough to cause the server to shut down forever.

Molrin scrolls 1.5

"Friendly enemy"

Merilaux decided to try her hand at a new factions server where she joined a faction named Keg. While it was a bizarre name for a faction, it was a nice one nonetheless. The faction was run by a kind and wise person named Andy. The base was situated in 2 mountains high in the sky. A staircase lead down to a large field, fenced off with blocks of stone bricks that were 3 blocks high. Merilaux made a small house in one of the corners of the field out of wooden planks. She also gathered some saplings from outside the boundary walls to replant inside. "It's always handy to have renewable supplies within your base. Especially wood." Merilaux said. "Indeed" replied Andy. If anything, "Indeed" was probably his catchphrase, for that was always what he used to reply to anyone with.  
Soon after, Merilaux didn't see Andy again for unknown reasons. She went about her usual business until one day where a woman named Mila noticed that Merilaux was in Kegs. "Hey, are you in Kegs? I used to be in that faction!" said Mila excitedly. "Yeah, i'm in kegs." Replied Merilaux. "Can you invite me back if possible?" she asked. "I would, but I am not a faction Mod." Merilaux replied. Mila then asked to teleport over to her. Merilaux accepted the request, and they hung out together in the field. As Merilaux planted her saplings, however, Mila decided to turn nasty, and killed Merilaux with a powerful, enchanted sword. Then, both her and Mila were enemies from that point in time. Both of them were enemy factions, Mila being the leader of a powerful faction named Headless.

One day, Merilaux was harvesting some wheat she had planted, when out of the blue, Mila started to speak. "Oh, Merilaux! I'm so sorry I raided your base while you were gone!" she teased. "Clearly you haven't. The buildings are all still here and there's not been any explosion damage." Merilaux replied, confused as to what she was going on about. "I take it you have not noticed that I claimed and unclaimed all of your faction base?" Mila explained, laughing. Merilaux then realised what she did in her passive-aggressive attack, but she was unable to reclaim any land due to the fact that she was not a moderator within the faction. So, she tried to protect the base in a different way.  
She left the current faction and made a faction of her own, named "Alliance" before reclaiming the base. Almost instantly, Mila's faction, Headless, became enemies with Merilaux's newly-made faction. Merilaux, on the other hand, was determined to try and fight back, with whatever she had. She saved up lots of in game currency, which she used to make a set of fairly powerful enchanted armour, which was made from diamonds. She also had a sword and a bow with a few enchantments, as well. Then, she went over to the arena, and stepped in. "Hey Mila... Come and fight me! I'm waiting!" Merilaux spoke with no patience.  
Almost instantly, Mila appeared in the opposite corner of the arena, running straight towards her like a bull to a red blanket. Though, despite her efforts and money spent, Merilaux ended up getting killed after being hit by a few flaming arrows. After everyone realised what had happened, everyone was begging Mila for Merilaux's gear. "I want the helmet!" Dan, a friend of Mila screamed. "Give me the sword, please!" another user yelled. Mila decided to keep it all, though. A few days passed, and Mila and Merilaux finally made up, and, as an act of kindness, gave Merilaux the rank of "Trusted" on a server where she was co-owner, and built her a house on another server.  
Eventually time passed, and Mila and Merilaux played together on a different server where Mila had built a small house for her. It was small, but it was beautiful and the surroundings were pretty as well. The house was situated in a small lagoon, sat just on top of the water's surface with cliffs surrounding the area, but with a natural stone arch at the end, leading into a vast ocean. Merilaux built a small path from the house to the bottom of the cliff, where she tunnelled out a medium sized room to grow plants inside. She grew mainly wheat and sugar cane, but also grew cocoa beans as well.


End file.
